Gundam seed Yamato Preivew Fic
by Leo Markerson
Summary: this is a oneshot preview of a story that is to come. It will be a complete and massive overhual of GS as we all know it. Kira/Lacus Kodai/Yuki and some minor romances included.


**Gundam Seed Yamato**

**Quest to Iscandar!**

**Preview fic**

A single comet could be seen streaking towards a barren planet, soon enough another falls right behind it.

_Farewell to the earth_

A man is seen looking up one of ranking position an admiral or a commander he looks to be holding his left shoulder while the bridge of his ship is darkened only red light are on.

A fleet is seen heading into battle led by a red warship

A youthful captain turns around shocked at news given to him while his ship seems to be in retreat.

A fleet of alien vessels all coloured green warp into the soon to be war zone.

_A ship is taking off, _

A young man with unruly shoulder length brown hair looks down sadness is seen in his eyes but looks up determined to carry on.

A young beautiful blonde female is seen receiving a report in her headset, she turns with a smile to relay the message.

Another brunette this time one with short hair receives his orders for his next mission.

A fighter plane takes off from an underground hanger.

The two fleets are seen engaging in a brutal battle with the green vessels tearing their foes apart.

_It's the space battleship…_

A middle-aged captain looks down contemplating what he is staring at.

A golden vessel makes an entry into Mars; its engine explodes upon entry.

An engineering officer tries to maintain calm, a plane makes an evasive manoeuvre, a deceased young woman is found in a pod holding a capsule while a doctor with his nurse approaches a pair of young men talking to them casually.

A hand is seen holding the capsule, while a disgruntled pilot with an injured arm appears just afterwards.

The plane from earlier moves to its side, and the two young men now dressed in space suits encounter a sunken battleship.

The image flips between the ship and the brunette with unruly hair as he gets a good look at it.

_Yamato!_

**Gundam Seed Yamato**

"All ships combat positions, 30 to starboard." Is heard as both fleets prepare for combat. Both fleets open fire and it is obvious that the aliens have the advantage over earth.

"Target locked!"

"FIRE!" the earth fleet fires but is completely overwhelmed by their foes. One ship's engine had gotten hit and it flipped the ship backwards towards another earth ship. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" its captain shouted but to no avail as the first ship crashed into his just seconds afterwards making both go up in flames.

The earth flagship is damaged while the commander is wounded, the quote: "Send an encoded massage to HQ: The Stone Door of Heaven is opening." is heard. While the golden ship from earlier is seen rushing to mars. The scene closes with the commander finishing his order while his blood floats around him.

The barren world is seen in a distance the commander laments as a comet is seen passing his ship _"it's useless we can't stop it we don't have the power to stop it."_

"The Year is 2199AD or C.E. 71, the earth is on the verge of destruction. The earth defence fleet has almost been completely destroyed by their powerful military. Their planet bombs have dried up the land and polluted the atmosphere and killed everything that lives." While this is being said we can see the devastation of earth as planet bombs smash into cities killing countless people. The flagship of earth's fleet enters an underground bunker and the golden ship explodes in the Martian atmosphere the pod containing the female is seen escaping its vessel.

"That's a girl?" one young man asked looking at the dead young lady..

"Looks like it. She was very beautiful though."

"I am Starsha of the planet Iscandar, Your planet has been almost completely destroyed by the people of Gamilas." This is said while the earth fleet is once again shown to be completely decimated by said Gamilas forces.

"Commander Okita, You cannot die here. Earth needs you."

"Is it true that operation M was a diversion? Did my brother and the others know?"

"Kodai? Then your Mamoru Kodai's?"

"Our planet holds a system which can cleanse the pollution and rebuild your planet. I believe that you will overcome unknown dangers and reach Iscandar. I am Starsha of the planet Iscandar."

"We have already completed a spaceship capable of intersteller flight."

"What the?"

"It's name is the Yamato!"

The sunken battleship is seen once more but the scene changes and a huge missile is seen being launched from pluto.

A group of alien warplanes begin to drop rockets onto the sunken warship.

"Iscandar is 168,000 light years from Earth, in the Large Magellanic Cloud."

Kodai is seen picking up a harmonica while saying "I'll be back big brother."

"The man who was to sit in your seat was another whom I killed." As Okita says this Mamoru Kodai's ship is seen destroying a Gamilas vessel and he seems overjoyed about it.

Kodai's eyes are seen to be widening at this revelation.

The cannons on the sunken battleship turn and fire into the sky.

Okita stares at Kodai as he says "The rest, you decide for yourself."

"Activating engine. Connecting flywheel Energy charge is 120%"

"Wave motion Engine RPMs are looking good! Here we Go!"

"Raise the Ship and remove the camoflage!"

The battleship is seen moving into an upright position while breaking both the ground and it's aged shell the ship is finally ready as the captain shouts.

"SET SAIL YAMATO TAKE OFF!"

"Set Sail Yamato Taking off" the short haired brunette repeats lifting literally making the ship lift up into the air.

"ALL GUNS FIRE!"

"FIRE!" Kodai roars as all the shock cannons are seen opening fire and launching several plasma beams at the Gamilas missile making it explode and seemingly take the Yamato with it.

A/N: so I decided to attempt a cross over between Gundam seed and Space battleship Yamato 2199. To those who are not aware SBY 2199 is the remake of the original space battleship Yamato anime that had taken Japan by storm since 1974. Those that do know will hopefully support my endeavour as I take this long journey from earth to Iscandar and back. Gundam seed character will play a pivotal role in this Fic, but I will be focusing mainly upon the Yamato's epic voyage of 336,000 light years. So to all my subscribers look out for the actual fic sometime in the future. Possibly closer to the full release of the 2199 anime, Also I have not abandoned my other stories. The laptop that had most of my work decided to flip me the bird and it's monitor died off. I should have started once I got my desktop but eh World of Warcraft and work kind of ate up my spare time Do not fret I shall be working on those stories first!

_End Transmission_


End file.
